Sacred Illusion
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Her nails clacked on the edge of the wooden rocking chair. Her eyes seem to gaze some place far away. In a low, ragged tone she stammered, "Glinda was the best thing that ever happened to me..." Fiyero looked at her, his heart breaking, "Elphaba... there is no Glinda. She doesn't exist." Not my idea. Heatqueen's idea but I adopted it from the Plot Bunny center. A one shot for now.


Sacred Illusion:

Her nails clacked on the edge of the wooden rocking chair. Her eyes seem to gaze some place far away. In a low, ragged tone she stammered, "Glinda was the best thing that ever happened to me..."

Fiyero looked at her, his heart breaking, "Elphaba... there is no Glinda. She doesn't exist."

The consistent noise of the chair stopped.

Her gaze snapped up to meet his. Her eyes were piercing, the kind of look that he hated to see on her face.

"Don't be ridiculous, Fiyero," she scoffed, "Of course, she does."

"Fae..." he pressed, reaching for her hand but she recoiled it away from him. Her delicate fingers curled into her palm, "No, don't try and tell me that she doesn't exist!"

Fiyero repressed the urge to sigh.

"Fae, please listen to me. It's all in your head, there is no Glinda remember? Just like there is no place called Oz, no Shiz University and no wicked witches!"

"You're wrong!" roared Elphaba, tears nearly breaking at the surface of her eyes. She couldn't stand it when he didn't believe her.

"She's not here! She never was and she never will be! She's just all in your head," exasperated Fiyero.

"No," Elphaba shook her head slowly. It couldn't be true. Glinda was real. Everything about Oz was real. The visions of it all were too engaging, too life-like to all be a dream.

"You were there too! Don't you remember?" she didn't want to fight with him anymore. Her nails were digging into the wood of the rocking chair in frustration. Her hands were lightly shaking, the vibrations shivering her skin were illuminated in the moonlight.

Fiyero hung his head low. He didn't know what else to say to her. He had tried everything in the past few months to get this illusion out of her head but it was too no avail. Her subconscious was firmly believing in this insane story that it had came up with. Fiyero, try as he may, couldn't snap her out of it.

"I wish I had married her instead of you..." Elphaba's words came out in a bitter spiteful mutter.

"Fae.." he attempted to reach for her face, to get her to look at him but his hand hesitated for too long and she turned her face away from him towards the window.

"I think you need to leave."

His face clearly showed that he was beyond hurt at her demands. He stood up, his legs tired of crouching by her side and stared at her for a moment.

"If you want to live in your fantasy world, then fine live in it. But don't count me in," he uttered as he stormed out of the room.

Elphaba sighed. She couldn't help what she saw, how she felt about these 'illusions'. To her, they were real. It was like a past life or something. A million repressed memories coming to the surface. She couldn't control it or stop it.

She just wished Fiyero could see it too. It infuriated her to no end that he dismissed everything she said as delusions, as crazy talk. Those kind of statements were reserved for elder people, not thirty year olds like herself.

"Don't let him get to you," said a voice and Elphaba turned towards the doorway. The blonde woman who had perched herself right smack dab in the middle of the door frame, wore an encouraging smile.

"He keeps telling me you don't exist but I know he's wrong. I feel like I've seen you before, felt your touch, talked to you, and shared secrets with you but I have no tangible memories of it," expressed Elphaba longingly.

The blonde gave her a sincere smile, "Just because it's all in your head doesn't mean it isn't true."

Elphaba looked up at her and gazed upon her skin. She looked almost ghost-like, her skin a pearly white, her eyes a dazzling blue, that blonde hair sticking out as a prominent feature.

"Maybe, maybe if I just touched you... you'll come back to me." Elphaba's fingers trembled in the air as she went to graze that pearly white skin. Just before her fingertips came in contact with the blonde's face, Glinda sent her a look of pity mingled with longing.

"Hold out, Elphie," she whispered.

Elphaba's fingers touched nothing but air and all too soon Glinda's image vanished from the room.

Setting herself back in the rocking chair Elphaba struggled not to start crying. Maybe she was really crazy. Maybe Fiyero was right.

She steadied herself out of the rocking chair and quietly tiptoed across the room to the doorway.

"Fiyero?" she called out. The apartment looked empty, like he had already left.

She wrung her hands together as she gazed around the apartment. Each piece of furniture, each item in that room was a memory of the life, she and Fiyero, had built together. This illusion, this manifestation was getting in the way of that.

But even still, Elphaba couldn't repress the image of Glinda from her mind.

She sighed out loud, her body suddenly feeling weighed down by all of this talk of other lands and people she had apparently never really met.

"I'm sorry Fiyero," she whispered as she hung her head.

Her footsteps made their way back towards the rocking chair and there she sat for the rest of the night. Her fingers curled impatiently into the wood for either Glinda or Fiyero to come back to her... Her silhouette stayed still for hours and hours upon end waiting for either the illusion of Glinda to haunt her or the very real presence of Fiyero to come back and snap her out of it.

But no one came and Elphaba suspected that no one would... not anymore.

THE END

**This is not my idea. It is heatqueen's but I just loved it so much I just had to write it. Hope I did it justice. Maybe I will write more to it but for right now this is just a one shot.**

**Bubble**


End file.
